The broad long-term objectives of this K24 renewal are to enhance the research productivity of the candidate and to increase the pool of well-trained clinical researchers who can conduct patient-oriented research, compete for peer reviewed grants, and mentor the next generation of clinical investigators. The Specific Aims are to: (1) develop and expand the candidate's capabilities in patient-oriented research, and (2) mentor new investigators in patient-oriented research. The candidate is a medical oncologist with particular expertise in prostate cancer. He has a strong record of patient-oriented research, independent peer-reviewed funding, and effective mentoring. The candidate's clinical research program focuses on prostate cancer survivorship and the prevention and treatment of bone metastases. In the first 5 years of this K24, the candidate has helped improve the clinical care for men with prostate cancer by identifying previously unrecognized harms of androgen deprivation therapy and by developing effective new treatments for prostate cancer. In the first five years of this K24, the candidate has also successfully mentored 10 junior investigators in patient-oriented research. This K24 renewal coincides with important new directions in the candidate's research program. The research program has been developed and expanded around three research themes: survivorship, biomarkers, and novel therapy. This K24 renewal also coincides with the identification of three new mentees and planned expansion of mentoring responsibilities at Massachusetts General Hospital, Dana Farber Harvard Cancer Center, and the Harvard Catalyst. The support of this K24 renewal is essential to provide the candidate with the protected time necessary to develop and expand patient-oriented research and mentoring. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Prostate cancer is a major cause of suffering and death in men worldwide. The broad long-term objective of this proposal is to improve the health of men with prostate cancer by preventing the unintended side-effects of treatment and by developing new more effective treatments. These goals will be accomplished by developing and expanding the candidate's patient-oriented research program in prostate cancer and by training new investigators in patient-oriented research.